


Остывший кофе (The Rooster Crows at Dawn)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ганси перекатывается на другой бок. Утреннее солнце льётся в огромные окна Монмутской фабрики и освещает все углы — даже обычно пыльные и позабытые.----Летнее утро на Монмутской фабрике.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 1





	Остывший кофе (The Rooster Crows at Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rooster Crows at Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172007) by [BastardPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince). 



Ганси просыпается оттого, что Ронан поёт. 

Он узнаёт песню, хотя слова в ней ирландские. Похоже, она время от времени привязывается к Ронану, потому что Ганси уже слышал, как тот пел её раньше. Ронан вроде бы говорил, будто речь в ней идёт о морских водорослях, но это кажется странным. Возможно, Ганси что-то перепутал. 

Он перекатывается на другой бок. Утреннее солнце льётся в огромные окна Монмутской фабрики и освещает все углы — даже обычно пыльные и позабытые.

Устав жмуриться от яркого света, Ганси выбирается из постели, утягивая за собой половину того, что было на кровати. Одеяла — его и Ронана — перекрутились вместе, простыня сбилась, так что всё валится на пол одним комом.

Ганси не хочется возиться и раскладывать постельное бельё, поэтому он просто поднимает всю груду и водружает на кровать. Потом разберёт. 

Он направляется в кухню-ванную-прачечную, чтобы сварить кофе.

Дверь не заперта, и Ганси открывает её потихоньку, не желая спугнуть хорошее настроение Ронана.

Воздух плотный от пара — Ронан вечно забывает про вытяжку, когда идёт в душ. Ганси щёлкает кнопкой, а потом собирается включить кофеварку, и улыбается, с удивлением обнаруживая, что Ронан включил её и кофе уже варится.

Стеклянные стены душевой кабины в углу совсем запотели. Ганси подходит к ней и открывает дверь.

Чернильные линии татуировки ярко выделяются на бледной коже Ронана. Он всё ещё поёт, повторяя бесконечные куплеты песни про водоросли.

Неожиданно Ганси замечает в душевой ещё и Бензопилу. Распушив перья и довольно воркуя, она с трудом сохраняет равновесие на горизонтальном поручне.

Ганси откашливается.

Ронан едва не выпрыгивает из своей кожи.

— _Керау_ , — каркает Бензопила и возмущённо хлопает крыльями.

Ронан обычно настолько непрошибаемый, что Ганси невольно хохочет над такой его реакцией.

— Вот гадёныш, — с беззлобным упрёком говорит Ронан, утихомиривая птицу. — И давно ты за мной наблюдаешь?

Ганси едва сдерживает смех:

— Всего-то секунду, честное слово. — Усмешка расплывается на его лице. — Я думал, ты слышал, как я вытяжку включил.

Ронан только качает головой:

— Ну и хитрая же зараза.

Ганси кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Прости, — с улыбкой шепчет он Ронану в губы.

Только что Ганси стоял снаружи и сухой, а в следующий миг Ронан затаскивает его под струи воды. Они плещутся в душевой кабине втроём; Бензопилу, судя по её виду, такой расклад совершенно не устраивает.

Пижамные штаны Ганси промокают насквозь.

— Получай, — ухмыляясь, заявляет Ронан. — Ещё повезло, что не любить тебя трудно.

— Так говоришь, словно быть здесь с тобой — ужасное наказание.

Ронан делает шаг ближе и подаётся к нему бёдрами.

Когда он открывает дверь, чтобы бросить штаны Ганси на пол, Бензопила пользуется возможностью и спасается бегством. 

* * *

К тому времени, как раскрасневшиеся парни выходят из душевой кабины, Бензопила уже совершенно обсохла, а кофе остыл. Но они всё равно пьют его — безмятежные и удовлетворённые.

_— fin —_


End file.
